


When We Live No More, We May Live Ever

by mikaylalwrites



Series: You're Not Alone verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Bittersweet, Dead Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Prequel, Slow Dancing, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, because past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Alexander and George try to share their first dance as newlyweds but Philip cuts in.*You're Not Alone prequel*
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: You're Not Alone verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	When We Live No More, We May Live Ever

**Author's Note:**

> whamilton week day 6: dancing 
> 
> pardon my lateness, my birthday was yesterday.

Alexander Hamilton never thought he would marry again. He never thought he would need or want to. He never could have anticipated the untimely death of his wife and the trauma that it would cause his son Philip. He was too young to fully understand death but he saw her final moments and knew she would never hold him again. Yet, here he was five months later, preparing to be led down the aisle by his dearest friend John instead of his absent father. All his friends would be there, even his late wife’s sisters Peggy and Angelica. He worried they would be bitter that he intended to marry so soon after their sister but they were nothing but happy for him and George. They knew Alexander hadn’t truly moved on from Eliza and still loved her deeply but he could not live in grief forever. Even little Philip, who knew little about what was going on, just wanted his dad to be happy. 

He adjusted his collar for the millionth time. He knew he looked okay and that he wanted to do this but his nerves wouldn’t settle down. He took a deep breath and took one last look in the mirror. Then, he moved to the door where John was waiting to take his arm. The door opened and music began to play. He caught the eyes of Lafayette and Hercules who were goofing off as they had at his first wedding. Then he saw Angelica who had a sentimental look on her face and Peggy who gave him a small wave. Then his attention turned to his fiancee dressed in blue in front of a wedding arch decorated with blue and gold ribbons by Hercules. Soon, Alexander was in front of him and his nerves left his mind completely. 

Before the vows were read, George leaned into Alexander’s ear and whispered, “You look dashing.” Alexander couldn’t help but laugh. 

Alexander said his vows first, “I wrote down so many things I wanted to say and I want to say all of them to you eventually but now that I’m here, I realize I don’t want to wait and hear myself out” — everyone laughed — “I want to be your husband and everything that comes with it. Happiness, sadness, every moment and every emotion I could ever feel.” 

“‘I prize thy love more than whole mines of gold, or all the riches that the East doth hold. My love is such that rivers cannot quench, nor ought but love from thee give recompense.’ Until we each say ‘I do’ you aren’t my husband but I love you as if you already were. I want to spend every moment of my life on this Earth with you and every moment in death.” 

Though Alexander was tearing up, he asked, “Do you always have to be better than me?” 

George didn’t get the chance to answer before the officiant asked them both if they would take each other as their lawfully wedded husband and rings were exchanged. After the both said yes, George took his husband into his arms and kissed him deeply. Everyone in the audience cheered with Laurens being the loudest. When they separated, Alexander felt like he was floating on air. The feeling never truly stopped throughout the entire evening. 

At the reception, everyone came up to give the newlyweds their best wishes. Angelica and Peggy were last. They both gave Alexander and George hugs. 

“I wish you both all the happiness in the world,” Angelica said. “I care about both of you and it’s what Eliza would have wanted.”   
“Thank you, Angelica,” George said with a smile. 

“You two are perfect for each other,” Peggy said. “And you and Pip make a cute little family.” 

“Thank you again for coming,” Alexander told them both. 

“Of course,” both sisters said in near unison. They laughed when they noticed. 

Soon, it was time for newlyweds’ first dance together. Everyone watched as they attempted to shake off their nerves and enjoy the sappy love song that was playing. They had put their hands and feet in the right places and made it through a few steps before Philip sprung up to join them on the dance floor. He wiggled his way into the middle of them and gave them his best puppy dog face. They laughed and each took one of Philip’s hands and each other’s. They moved in a slow circle together with Philip hanging off the floor. The picked up speed as the slow song was replaced by a faster one. Everyone joined them on the dance floor and they danced until their rental of the venue was close to its end. After that, it was clean up and a ride in George’s car home. 

As soon as they got to their apartment, the newlyweds put Philip to bed and retired to their room. They had stripped down to the clothes they planned to wear to bed when something occurred to George. 

“We never had our first dance as husbands, did we?” he asked. Alexander shook his head. “We’ll have to rectify that.” He moved to where his phone was on the nightstand and chose a cheesy Ed Sheeran song. 

“This is really cliche,” Alexander said. 

“Shut up and enjoy it.” 

George put one hand on Alexander’s lower back and took his hand with the other. His husband moved his hand to George’s shoulder. They had their first slow dance in their boxers in their bedroom and danced until they fell back onto their bed laughing at the silliness of it all. 

George rolled over and attempted to fall asleep before Alexander poked him in the back. “So, no wedding night sex? What’s the point then?” 

George waved his hand. “Be a whore tomorrow, I’m sleeping.” 

“Fine,” Alexander said with a dramatic sigh. “But I want cuddles.” George opened his arms and Alexander scooted in then let out a satisfied sigh. “This is good.” 

“Good,” George said with an amused smile. 

Alexander yawned and fell asleep before his husband. George looked fondly at his new husband and soon joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> if you hated it, leave a comment.
> 
> either way, feel free to check me out on [tumblr](https://violetsbaudelaire.tumblr.com):D
> 
> (the title is a quote from the same poem that george recites in his vows. if you know, you know.)


End file.
